


out of place (zone)

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Social Anxiety, The Existential Terror of Being Seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Parker doesn't belong here.
Series: Poetry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: fan_flashworks





	out of place (zone)

Parker is not at her ease

A windblown leaf, falling

Riveted to the ground

Trapped, found, searched and seen

Yearning to flee


End file.
